


New Ground

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel, getting it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ground

**Author's Note:**

> fIrst two stages written originally for Stages of Love drabble challenge, around 2005. 5 sections, one each, for Jack and Daniel.

Title: New Ground  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 1000 words  
Content notes: fIrst two stages written originally for Stages of Love dabble challenge, around 2005. 5 sections, one each, for Jack and Daniel.  
Summary: Jack and Daniel, getting it together.

 

**Attraction**

1\. Careful

It’s ridiculous, this thing Jack has for Daniel. The kid’s a geek, head in the clouds. He’d like to have Daniel’s mind on him. If it weren’t for Jack protecting his six – no, Jack doesn’t want to think about that.

Instead, Jack thinks about Daniel’s hands, graceful and strong as they carefully dust off artifacts. He knows they’re not just rocks. It’s just so much fun to tease Daniel. Jack likes getting a rise out of the man. God, would he ever like to get a rise out of Daniel, to see what he’s like when he’s not being careful.

2\. Notice

If Daniel’s not careful, Jack is going to figure out how Daniel feels. How he’s only dusting the potsherds with half an eye on them. Daniel’s other eye, and all of his mind is on the man currently pacing back and forth in front of him. It’s a good thing he can do this part of the job by rote.

Daniel could spot Jack’s paces in a crowd of military men, despite their trained similarity. Nobody walks like Jack, all purpose and power, lean and lithe. Nobody’s ass fills BDUs that way, and nobody, but nobody, better notice but Daniel.

**Romance**

1.Woo!

For someone trained to notice minutiae, cultural cues both large and small, Daniel Jackson was the most obtuse man Jack had ever met. At first, Jack had tried for subtlety, giving in to Daniel's whims more often, and not bitching about it when he did so.

Why couldn't Daniel tell that meant Jack liked him? Jack could hardly come right out and tell him. Wooing Daniel was the kind of thing that took finesse, never one of his strong suits. Finally Jack had an epiphany. A year's subscription to the Coffee of the Month club, and Daniel would be his.

2\. Blend

Daniel poured himself another mug of January's coffee, warming his hands on the heated mug and sniffing deeply. He'd been surprised by the gift, an especial thoughtfulness of Jack's. It made Daniel think of Jack every time he drank it. An excellent blend, strong and bracing, and just sweet enough. Just like him and Jack, Daniel thought. He wasn't sure if that was a notion he should share with Jack, or how it would be received. Jack's gift was probably just sent out of friendship.

But when February's package came with chocolates and a heart shaped mug, Daniel knew better.

 

**Passion**

1\. Witness

Daniel doesn't stop what he's doing right this very second, Jack is going to lose it. Grab the probably priceless cylindrical artifact that Daniel has been caressing like Jack wishes Daniel would do for him. Sweep the rest of the crap off Daniel's work table, shove him up against it, and kiss him, or maybe even sink to his creaky knees and mouth him through his jeans, prying eyes and ever present cameras be damned.

Sometimes he gets so frustrated, witnessing Daniel's excitement, his passion (for knowledge, if not for Jack) that if he could insert himself in place of whatever Daniel's studying, he would. To be the focus of his exploration. To hold Daniel's interest the way obscure languages and strange cultures do.

2\. Watched

The heated way Jack's looking at him, the almost physical weight of his gaze, has Daniel squirming in his seat. It's a heady feeling, not a bad one, but now Daniel doesn't dare move out from the camouflage the table provides, for fear of putting on a show. The only audience he wants is Jack.

Jack is all he wants.

Maybe he should just tell him, it wouldn't be unwelcome news. Hold Jack's stare a beat too long, then pull him into that one storage closet nobody watches. Jack probably knows. He's no linguist, but he's fluent in Daniel.

**Intimacy**

1\. Finally

When it happens, they aren't at the base. No supply closet, no hidden spot a gate-dial away. It's a typical team hangout, Daniel's place, Jack's pizza, Sam dessert, Teal'c's movie.. He's been on a Tarantino kick lately, yawn, but whatever, he'll be watching Daniel, anyway.

Afterwards, alone in Daniel's kitchen, Jack washes while Daniel dries. Jack's mesmerized by the still pale nape of his neck bared after his recent haircut. He can't stop himself from leaning forward to breathe Daniel in, press against him, and find out if that spot is as soft as he imaged when he kisses it.

2\. Certainty

Jack's actions weren't unexpected. Daniel saw how focused he'd been on him, and anticipated how Jack would make his move, later. He can't help but shiver deliciously, when Jack moves to kiss him, and push back into Jack's warmth. There's nothing he wants more than Jack's lips on him, except maybe, to turn and kiss him back, take his hand, lead him into the bedroom.

And finally, to explore, to experiment, to touch Jack the way he's always wanted to, everywhere, scars and lines and silver hair, all of the ways Jack is beautiful, and perfect, and most importantly, Daniel's.

**Commitment**

1\. Morning

Jack loves waking up with Daniel. Always has, really, even on the shittiest missions, crappy straw bedrooms infested with alien bedbugs, or twin hospital cots. (Well, not the bugs, or broken bones, but the 'Daniel' part? Definitely. Especially after the night before, with Daniel's strong hands, agile and adept; Daniel's mouth, articulate and awe-inspiring, making him feel alive again, the way he hadn't in years.

It's even better to wake up the way he had this morning, hard, thrusting against Daniel's amazing ass, Daniel teasing, wriggling against him, and finally giving him everything he never used to know he needed.

2\. Awakening

Daniel doesn't feel changed the next morning, although he thinks maybe he should. He just feels good, hell, _wonderful_ , like the world is a perfect place, even though he, of all people, knows otherwise.

It's just easy. So natural to twist around, take Jack in hand, rub his cheek against his erection, and when he's made Jack gasp a little, swallow him down. So uncomplicated to feel Jack doing the same, no real need for talking, or explanations, when they both know, all of this was inevitable.

"Shall we go in to work _together_?" Jack suggests, smiling.  
  



End file.
